


Where's Dan?

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Dan Avidan X Reader One-Shots [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Begging, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Dan avidan, Sub Danny, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Finding Dan in a compromising position ends in the best possible way.





	Where's Dan?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda weird writing about real life people, but it's whatever.

A smile lingered on my face as I barely managed to hold back my giggles, the funny moments from the last few Game Grumps episodes playing on repeat in my mind. I scrolled through my phone while Arin moves some things around, the two of us waiting for mister Not-So-Grump to return. It's been quite a while though, and neither of us are incredibly patient people. Finally, Arin sits down next to me with a sigh. "What the hell is taking him so long?" Arin says upon exhale, sinking into the couch. I switch off my phone and look over to him. "I can go look for him if you want?" I suggest, setting the device down on the couch next to me. Arin thinks for a moment, then makes a noncommittal hand gesture as a way of saying 'go ahead.' With that, I stand up and walk out of the room, checking each room as I pass by them, though there is still no sign of Dan. After a while, I reach the bathroom, and I take note of the closed door. I can't help but feel it's a little awkward, but go to knock anyway. I stop dead in my tracks, however, when I hear a muffled moan, the sound bearing the distinctive tone of Dan's voice. My face flushes and I move to back away and pretend nothing ever happened, but then... "(Y/n)..." My heart skips a beat, my stomach flutters, and my eyes widen comically. I listen more closely- surely I couldn't have heard that right. "Fuck, (y/n)..." With the confirmation that I'm not actually going insane, I freeze- what do I do? The guy I've been crushing on for years is literally moaning my name while presumably jerking off! I panic, floundering for what to do next. Seemingly out of nowhere, an idea crosses my mind- it's something I've only ever fantasised about, but it could work, I suppose... The more I think about it, the better it sounds, and before I know it, there is a devious smirk tugging at my lips and my hand is working on autopilot, opening the door in front of me. The clicking sound of the door shutting behind me alerts Dan, causing him to freeze, the hand in his jeans being pulled out as quickly as possible as his eyes widen and land on me. I raise an eyebrow at him, barely holding back an excited giggle as I wait for him to break the thick silence. I cross my arms as I wait, grinning at the blush on the tall man's cheeks and the obvious bulge in his jeans. Eventually, Dan snaps out of his shock and pushes himself off of the wall he'd been leaning on, opening his mouth to speak. "(Y-y/n), I am so sorry, I-" "Want some help with that?" My words catch Dan off guard, as evidenced by the stuttering hault to his actions and the way his breath catches in his throat. I continue smirking confidently, even though I'm freaking out internally, a blush that I'll never admit to dusting my cheeks. "Wh-what?" Dan sputters, surprise and confusion visible in his gaze. I take a step toward him, causing him to take a step back until he hits the wall again. "I said: do you want some help with that?" I repeat, silently praying that he won't hear the pounding in my chest. A silence settles in the air around us once again, and I begin to doubt myself- but it's too late to turn back now, so I take another step forward until we're mere centimetres apart. I take a deep breath. "Let's put it this way; you can either take me up on the offer, or you can say 'no' and we can pretend this never happened," I tell Dan. He holds my eye contact and I can't help but respond to it with a bite of my lip. I shift from foot to foot, trying my best to ignore the heat building between my thighs. Dan thinks for a long moment, then looks away and nods. "Okay," Is all Dan says, and I take it as a victory, taking the last step toward him before I can reach to cup his chin, tilting his head downwards. He looks at me nervously, though his pupils are blown wide and a hint of excitement is obvious in them. I stand on my tip-toes and close my eyes, gently pressing our lips together, moving mine slowly until he responds eagerly. I chuckle when he excitedly presses his hands onto my waist, obviously unsure of what to do with them. I slowly place a hand on his chest, then trail my fingers down until they reach the little strip of skin visible between where his shirt ends and his jeans begin. He whimpers when I push the tips of my fingers into the waistband of his boxers, but no further. I massage the warm, soft skin of the top of his thigh, breaking away from his lips in order to press mine down against his jaw, then his neck. I use my other hand to pull the collar of his shirt down in order to reveal his collarbone, nipping at it and leaving behind a small bruise. Dan's hands tighten around my waist. "(Y/n) please..." Dan groans, moving his hips in search of friction. I grin into his skin. "Please what, baby?" I ask, the pet name rolling off my tongue before I'm even aware of it, though I'm not embarrassed because it seems to draw out a whimper from the man I have pressed against the wall. He whines low in his throat. "Stop teasing me," Dan pleads, resting his forehead on my shoulder. His curls tickle my cheek, and I smile devilishly. "Well, what do you want me to do, then?" I inquire teasingly in an impish tone of voice. Dan bucks his hips again and groans when I pull my hand away from his body. "Come on, now. Be a good boy and use your words," The words come out of my mouth in way that makes me feel like I'm possessed or something- this is so out of character for me, but neither of us seem to mind. The endearment has Dan stuttering his hips with a whimper. He breathes in and out deeply, then answers me. "Please, (y/n), touch me," Dan begs, his voice strangled and quiet. I smile in victory and relent, sliding my hand into his boxers fully this time, grabbing his length softly and pulling it out of his underwear so that I can stroke it with more ease. Dan moans deeply, wrapping his arms around me tightly as he moves his body in time with my hand. I run my thumb over the head, spreading the bead of precum over it and toying with the slit, causing Dan to gasp and twitch in my grip. I stroke him slowly, whispering praises into his ear as I do so, relishing in every positive reaction I get out of it. "You're doing so well, baby. You're such a good boy," I mutter, kissing just under Dan's ear before laving my tongue over the sensitive patch of skin. Dan whines and rocks his hips. "P-please- faster," Dan urges, and I don't have the heart to deny him when he uses that sweet, soft voice. I begin to tighten my grip slightly before pumping him gradually faster. Soon enough, my hand is relentlessly rubbing his member in a way that has his clinging onto me for dear life and moaning uncontrollably. "I-I'm gonna-" Dan begins, but I begin to slow my hand down as I whisper into his ear. "Not yet, just a little while longer," I order, chuckling at his whine of displeasure, "Can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy for me and hold a little while longer?" Dan nods weakly into my shoulder, so I continue to stroke him at a leisurely pace. His whole body shakes with the effort it takes to hold back his orgasm, and I would feel bad for him if I wasn't enjoying myself so much. I begin to move my hand faster, my other hand coming down to massage his balls, making him jump and moan loudly into my shoulder. He's close, I can tell, but some dark part of me, hidden deep inside wants him to beg for release. "God, please (y/n)!" Dan nearly sobs into my skin and I can't help by shift my legs and rub my thighs together as heat pools in my belly. "Please what, baby?" I tease, reveling in the grunt I get in response, "Hmm?" I sound expectantly, speeding up the movements of my hands. Dan snaps. "Plesse, (y/n)! Please let me cum!" He pleads holding onto me as tight as he can manage while struggling to hold back his climax for me. I kiss his neck in order to soothe him. "Alright, cum for me," That is all it takes for Dan to reach the edge, spilling his release onto my hand as I work him through it. "Good boy... You've been such a good boy for me," I praise him as he catches his breath. I gently tuck him back into his jeans, zipping them up and wrapping my own arms around him. When he regains the ability to speak, Dan lifts his head and looks down at me. "What about you?" He asks nervously. "Oh, don't worry about me," I tell him, despite the throbbing and slickness between my legs. "But... I want to," Dan admits quietly. I smile fondly at him and think for a moment, then I open my mouth. "How about this: I go wash my hands, then you can get on your knees and return the favour. How's that sound?" Dan nods eagerly, letting me so I can rinse my hands off in the sink. When I turn around, he is standing right behind me, so I stand on my toes and press our lips together once again, this time gently prodding my tongue into his mouth. The exchange is heated, with our hands exploring each other's bodies as best we can, what with the layers of clothing in between us. When my lungs start to burn for oxygen, I nip at his bottom lip and move away ever so slightly in order to speak. "Get on your knees, baby boy," I whisper, and Dan does as he is told almost immediately, dropping to the ground before me. He looks up at me questioningly, his fingers eagerly toying with the waistband of my pants. I nod at him, and he instantly springs into action, pulling my pants down to my knees before doing the same with my panties. His hungry eyes land on the glistening flesh nestled between my thighs, licking his lips as he stares at the result of our previous actions. He simply looks on with an unreadable expression for a long while, and I begin to grow a little impatient. "Come on, baby, don't just stare," I chuckle. I lean back onto the sink, one of my hands reaching behind to grab the edge of it and support myself while the other runs through Dan's hair, stroking it gently before tugging lightly. Dan moans at the action, his eyes falling shut for a moment before opening again to look at me. With held eye contact, he leans forward and licks a long stripe from my entrance to my clit. "Fuck," I breathe, pulling his hair slightly again, watching as he closes his eyes again and continues working on the task at hand. He hums in satisfaction as I babble out praises consisting mostly of 'good boy' and 'so pretty.' He fucks me with his skilled tongue before sucking at my swollen clit, the bundle of nerves igniting with stimulation. I feel my orgasm creeping up on me within minutes, and I reach the peak of my pleasure in no time, cumming with a violent twitch of my hips. My knees threaten to buckle beneath me, but Dan's large hands around my hips hold me up and in place as he continues lapping at my folds until I'm whimpering and panting for breath. Finally, he parts from my sex and helps me pull my clothes back on before standing up, he initiates the kiss this time, and it remains soft and full of reverence. When we part from each other, we continue to hold onto each other as we stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Dan's eyes fill with nervousness, and I tilt my head as I wonder what could possibly have him so anxious. "What's wrong, Dan?" I inquire, my own worries building when he doesn't immediately answer. But then he takes a deep breath and breaks the silence. "Would... Would you like to go out with me?" The question shocks me for a moment, but then I smile at him with endearment as I giggle. I lean up and kiss him again. "Of course." - As Dan and I enter the Grump room, there are nerves sitting in both of our chests, nervous that Arin will be upset that we took so long to return. We sit back down on the couch, but the silence remains. I can't help but notice Arin's smug grin. "Uh, Arin? Buddy?" I call, a blush threatening to make its way onto my face. "You feeling alright, dude?" Dan asks, and out of nowhere, Arin begins to giggle a little maniacally. "Oh, nothing- it's just that Ross owes me 20 bucks," Arin manages to get out between his laughter. My stomach drops. Oh. _Oh no_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me requests on what to write next!


End file.
